Vaporizers are a well-known means of smoking an herbal product, such as a concentrate. A user can press a button to heat a coil to a temperature whereby the product is heated and active ingredients in the product are converted to a vapor that the user can inhale. Vaporizers are thought to be a more healthy way of smoking the product because the coil can heat to a temperature sufficient to combust mainly the active ingredients without significantly combusting other parts of the product that would produce carcinogens.
Various tips are used to heat herbal products prior to consumption. For example, vaporizer or atomizer tips can be removably coupled to a body of a vaporizer and activated to heat the product. The tips receive air from holes in the body of the vaporizer to allow air flow within the vaporizer over the tip and through the mouthpiece. For example, a user could activate a tip, heat the product, and allow the heated vapor to flow upward based on the flow of gas through the side holes.